wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XI
We wsi Burzec, położonej w ziemi łukowskiej, na pograniczu województwa podlaskiego, a należącej podówczas do państwa Skrzetuskich, w sadzie między dworem a stawem siedział na ławie stary człowiek, a przy nogach jego bawiło się dwóch chłopaków: jeden pięcio-, drugi czteroletni, czarnych i opalonych jak Cyganiątka, a rumianych i zdrowych. Stary człek również czerstwo jeszcze wyglądał jak tur. Wiek nie zgarbił szerokich jego ramion; z oczu, a raczej z oka, bo jedno miał bielmem przykryte, patrzyło mu zdrowie i dobry humor; brodę miał białą, ale minę gęstą i twarz czerwoną, zdobną na czole w szeroką bliznę, przez którą było widać kość czaszki. Oba chłopaki chwyciwszy za uszy od cholewy jego buta ciągnęły je w przeciwne strony, a on patrzył na staw oświecony blaskami słonecznymi, w którym ryby rzucały się gęsto, łamiąc gładką powierzchnię toni. — Ryby tańcują — mruczał sam do siebie. — Nie bójcie się, będziecie wy jeszcze lepiej tańcowały po spuście albo gdy was kucharka będzie nożem skrobała. Po czym zwrócił się do chłopaków: — Odczepcie się, basałyki, od cholewy, bo jak który ucho urwie, to i ja mu urwę. Co za bąki uprzykrzone! Idźcie kulki przewracać po trawie i dajcie mi spokój! Longinkowi się nie dziwię, bo młodszy, ale Jaremka powinien mieć już rozum. Wezmę którego utrapieńca i w staw wrzucę! Ale stary widocznie okrutnie był zawojowany przez chłopaków, bo żaden z nich nie uląkł się groźby; natomiast starszy, Jaremka, począł go jeszcze silniej ciągnąć za cholewę, tupać nogami i powtarzać: — Żeby dziadzio był Bohunem i porwał Longinka! — Odczep się, ty żuku, mówię ci, ty smyku, ty gomółko! — Żeby dziadzio był Bohunem ! — Dam ja ci Bohuna, poczkaj, jeno matki zawołam! Jaremka spojrzał na drzwi wychodzące z domu na ogród, ale ujrzawszy, że zamknięte, i nie widząc nigdzie matki powtórzył po raz trzeci, wysuwając buzię naprzód : — Żeby dziadzio był Bohunem! Zamęczą mnie te knoty, nie może inaczej być... Dobrze, będę Bohunem, ale raz jeden tylko. Skaranie boże! Pamiętaj, żebyś się więcej nie naprzykrzał. To rzekłszy stary stęknął trochę, podniósł się z ławki, nagle porwał małego Longinka i wydając dzikie okrzyki począł go unosić w kierunku stawu. Longinek jednak miał dzielnego obrońcę w osobie Jaremki, który w takich razach nie nazywał się Jaremką, ale panem Michałem Wołodyjowskim, rotmistrzem dragońskim. Pan Michał tedy, zbrojny w patyk lipowy zastępujący w nagłym razie szablę, puścił się z impetem za otyłym Bohunem, dognał go wkrótce i począł siekać po nogach bez miłosierdzia. Longinek, grający rolę mamy, wrzeszczał, Bohun wrzeszczał, Jaremka — Wołodyjowski wrzeszczał; ale męstwo w końcu przemogło i Bohun, upuściwszy swą ofiarę, począł zmykać z powrotem pod lipę, na koniec dopadłszy ławki padł na nią sapiąc straszliwie i powtarzając: — Ha, basałyki!... Cud będzie, jeśli się nie zatknę... Lecz nie tu był jeszcze koniec jego męki, gdyż w chwilę później stanął przed nim Jaremka, zarumieniony, z rozwianą czupryną i rozdętymi nozdrzami, podobny do małego czupurnego jastrząbka, i jął powtarzać z większą jeszcze niż poprzednio energią: — Żeby dziadzio był Bohunem! Po wielu naleganiach i uroczystym przyrzeczeniu złożonym przez obydwóch chłopaków, że tym razem będzie to na pewno ostatni raz, historia powtórzyła się znowu z całą dokładnością; po czym już siedli we trzech na ławie i Jaremka począł nalegać: — Dziadziu! powiedzieć, kto był najmężniejszy! — Ty, ty! — odrzekł staruszek. — I wyrosnę na rycerza? — Pewnie, że wyrośniesz, bo dobra w tobie krew żołnierska. Daj ci Boże, żebyś był do ojca podobny, bo przy męstwie mniej byłbyś uprzykrzony... Rozumiesz? — Powiedzieć: ilu tata zabił? — Mało sto razy mówiłem ! Prędzej byście liście na tej lipie policzyli niż tych wszystkich nieprzyjaciół, którycheśmy obaj z waszym ojcem zgładzili. Gdybym miał tyle włosów na głowie, ilum sam położył, balwierze w Łukowskiem porobiliby fortuny — nic, tylko na podgalaniu mi czupryny. Szelmą jestem, jeślim zeł... Tu pan Zagłoba — on to był bowiem ˇ— spostrzegł, iż nie wypada mu ani zaklinać się, ani przeklinać wobec chłopaków, więc chociaż w braku innych słuchaczów lubił i dzieciom opowiadać o swych dawniejszych przewagach, zamilkł tym razem, zwłaszcza że ryby w stawie poczęły się rzucać z podwójną siłą. — Trzeba będzie powiedzieć ogrodniczkowi — rzekł — aby więcierze na noc zastawił; siła zacnych ryb przy samym brzegu się tłucze. Wtem drzwi domu wychodzące na ogród otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich kobieta, piękna jak południowe słońce, wysoka, tęga, czarnowłosa, z ciemnymi rumieńcami na twarzy i oczyma jak aksamit. Trzeci chłopak, trzylatek, czarny jak kulka agatu, trzymał się za jej suknię, a ona nakrywszy oczy ręką poczęła patrzeć w kierunku lipy. Była to pani Helena Skrzetuska z domu kniaziów Bułyhów-Kurcewiczów. Ujrzawszy pana Zagłobę z Jaremką i Longinkiem pod lipą posunęła się kilka kroków ku fosie wypełnionej wodą i zawołała: — A bywajcie no, chłopcy! Pewnie tam dziadusiowi dokuczacie? — Co mają dokuczać! Wcale się tu przystojnie zachowali — odpowiedział pan Zagłoba. Chłopaki skoczyły ku matce, a ona rzekła: — Co tatuś woli dziś pić, dębniaczek czyli miód? — Świnina była na obiad, to miód będzie grzeczniejszy. — Zaraz przyślę. Ale niech jeno tatuś nie drzemie na powietrzu, bo febra pewna. — Dziś ciepło i wiatru nie ma. A gdzie to Jan, córuchno? — Poszedł do stodół. Pani Skrzetuska mówiła panu Zagłobie: ojcze, a on jej: córuchno, choć wcale nie byli krewni. Jej rodzina mieszkała na Zadnieprzu, w dawnym państwie wiśniowieckim, a co do niego, Bóg jeden wiedział, skąd był rodem, gdyż sam rozmaicie o tym powiadał. Ale za czasów, gdy jeszcze była panną, Zagłoba znamienite jej oddał usługi i ze straszliwych niebezpieczeństw ratował, więc też oboje z mężem czcili go jako ojca i w całej okolicy niezmiernie był od wszystkich szanowany, tak dla obrotnego rozumu, jak i dla nadzwyczajnego męstwa, którego liczne w różnych wojnach, a mianowicie w kozackich, dał dowody. Imię jego głośne było w całej Rzeczypospolitej — sam król kochał się w jego opowiadaniach i dowcipie, a w ogóle więcej o nim mówiono niż nawet o panu Skrzetuskim, chociaż pan Skrzetuski przedarł się w swoim czasie z oblężonego Zbaraża przez wszystkie wojska kozackie. W chwilę po odejściu pani Skrzetuskiej pacholik przyniósł pod lipę gąsiorek i szklanicę. Pan Zagłoba nalał, następnie zamknął oczy i począł próbować pilnie. — Wiedział Pan Bóg, dlaczego pszczoły stworzył! — mruknął pod nosem. I jął popijać z wolna, oddychając przy tym głęboko i spoglądając na staw i za staw, hen, na czarne i sine bory ciągnące się, jak okiem dojrzeć, po drugim brzegu. Godzina była druga po południu, a niebo bez chmurki. Kwiat lipowy spływał bez szelestu na ziemię, a na lipie między liśćmi śpiewała cała kapela pszczół, które wnet poczęły siadać na zrąbku szklanicy i zgarniać słodki płyn kosmatymi nóżkami. Nad wielkim stawem, z trzcin odległych, przesłoniętych mgłą oddalenia, podnosiły się czasem stada kaczek, cyranek lub dzikich gęsi i szybowały w błękitnym przezroczu, podobne do czarnych krzyżyków; czasem klucz żurawi zaczerniał wysoko na niebie, grając donośnym krzykiem — zresztą cicho było naokoło i spokojnie, i słoneczno, i wesoło, jak to bywa w pierwszych dniach sierpnia, gdy zboża już dojrzały, a słońce sypie jakoby złoto na ziemię. Oczy starego człowieka to podnosiły się ku niebu ścigając stada ptactwa, to znowu ginęły w oddali, ale coraz senniejsze, w miarę jak miodu w gąsiorku ubywało, i powieki ciężyły mu coraz bardziej — pszczoły śpiewały na różne tony swą piosenkę jakoby umyślnie do poobiedniej drzemki. — Tak, tak, dał Pan Bóg piękny czas na żniwa — mruknął pan Zagłoba. — I siano dobrze zebrane, i żniwa duchem pójdą... Tak, tak... Tu przymknął oczy, po czym otworzył je znowu na chwilę, mruknął jeszcze: "Zmęczyły mnie dzieciska..." — i usnął na dobre. Spał dość długo, ale po pewnym czasie zbudził go lekki powiew chłodniejszego powietrza oraz rozmowa i kroki dwóch mężów zbliżających się szybko pod lipę. Jeden z nich był to pan Jan Skrzetuski, słynny zbarażczyk, który od miesiąca wróciwszy od hetmanów z Ukrainy bawił w domu, lecząc się z febry upartej; drugiego nie znał pan Zagłoba, chociaż wzrostem, postawą i nawet rysami twarzy wielce był do Jana podobny. — Przedstawiam wam, ojcaszku — rzekł Jan — stryjecznego mego, pana Stanisława Skrzetuskiego ze Skrzetuszewa, rotmistrza kaliskiego. — Waszmość pan tak do Jana podobny — odparł Zagłoba mrugając oczyma i strząsając resztki snu z powiek— że gdzie bym waszmości spotkał, zaraz bym powiedział: "Skrzetuski!" Hej, co za gość w domu! — Miło mi zabrać znajomość z waćpanem dobrodziejem — odparł Stanisław — tym bardziej że imię znane mi było dobrze, bo je rycerstwo w całej Rzeczypospolitej ze czcią powtarza i za przykład podaje. — Nie chwaląc się, robiło się, co mogło, póki się siłę czuło w kościach. Jeszcze i teraz rad by człek wojny pokosztował, bo consuetudo altera natura. Ale czemu to waćpanowie tak strapieni jesteście, aż Janowi oblicze pobladło? — Stanisław straszne przywiózł wieści — odrzekł Jan. — Szwedzi weszli do Wielkopolski i już ją całkiem zajęli. Pan Zagłoba zerwał się z ławy, jakby mu czterdzieści lat ubyło, otworzył szeroko oczy i począł mimo woli macać się po boku jakby szukając szabli. — Jak to? — rzekł — jak to: całą ją zajęli? — Bo ją wojewoda poznański i inni wydali pod Ujściem w ręce nieprzyjaciela — odparł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Dla Boga!... Co waćpan mówisz!... Poddali się?!... — Nie tylko się poddali, ale podpisali ugodę, w której wyrzekli się króla i Rzeczypospolitej... Odtąd tam ma już być Szwecja, nie Polska. — Na miłosierdzie boskie!... Na rany Ukrzyżowanego!... To się chyba świat kończy?... Co ja słyszę?... Jeszcześmy wczoraj z Janem mówili o tej groźbie od Szweda, bo były wieści, że idą, ale obaj byliśmy pewni, że to się na niczym skończy, a co najwięcej na wyrzeczeniu się tytułu króla szwedzkiego przez naszego pana, Jana Kazimierza. — A tymczasem zaczęło się od utraty prowincji, a skończy się Bóg wie na czym. — Przestań waćpan, bo mnie krew zaleje!... Jakże?... I waćpan był pod Ujściem7... i waćpan patrzył na to wszystko własnymi oczyma?!... Toż to po prostu zdrada była najzaraźliwsza, w dziejach niesłychana! — I byłem, i patrzyłem, a czy to była zdrada, sam waszmość, gdy wszystko usłyszysz, osądzisz. Staliśmy pod Ujściem, pospolite ruszenie i piechota łanowa, razem z piętnaście tysięcy ludzi, i zalegaliśmy pasy nad Notecią ab incursione hostili. Prawda, że wojska było mało, a waszmość, jako doświadczony żołnierz, wiesz najlepiej, czy pospolite ruszenie może je zastąpić, a tym bardziej wielkopolskie, gdzie szlachta znacznie od wojny odwykła. Jednakże gdyby się wódz był znalazł, można było po staremu dać wstręt nieprzyjacielowi i przynajmniej zatrzymać go, póki by Rzeczpospolita jakich posiłków nie obmyśliła. Ale ledwie się Wittenberg pokazał, zaczęto zaraz paktować, nim się kropla krwi polała. Potem przyjechał Radziejowski i swymi namowami sprawił to, co mówiłem, to jest i nieszczęście, i hańbę, jakiej przykładu dotąd nie było. — Jakże? nikt się nie opierał?... Nikt nie protestował? Nikt zdrady na oczytym szelmom nie wyrzucił?... Wszyscyż się na zdradę ojczyzny i pana zgodzili?.. — Ginie cnota, a z nią i Rzeczpospolita, bo prawie wszyscy się zgodzili... Ja, dwóch panów Skoraszewskich, pan Ciświcki i pan Kłodziński czyniliśmy, cośmy mogli, aby ducha między szlachtą do oporu pobudzić. Pan Władysław Skoraszewski mało nie oszalał; lataliśmy po obozie od powiatu do powiatu, i Bóg widzi nie było tych zaklęć, których byśmy nie użyli Ale cóż to pomogło, gdy większość wolała jechać z łyżkami na bankiet, który im Wittenberg obiecał, niż z szablami na bitwę. Widząc to cnotliwsi rozjechali się na wszystkie strony — jedni do domów, drudzy do Warszawy. Panowie Skoraszewscy ruszyli właśnie do Warszawy i pierwsi wiadomość królowi przywiozą, a ja, nie mając żony ni dzieci, tu przyjechałem do brata w tej myśli, że się przecie razem na nieprzyjaciela wybierzemy. Szczęściem, żem waszmościów w domu zastał! — To waszmość prosto spod Ujścia? — Prosto. — Tylem tylko po drodze wypoczywał, ile było trzeba dla koni, a i to jeden mi padł ze zmęczenia. Szwedzi muszą już być w Poznaniu i stamtąd prędko się po całym kraju rozleją. Tu umilkli wszyscy. Jan siedział z dłońmi opartymi na kolanach, oczy wbił w ziemię i zamyślił się ponuro, pan Stanisław wzdychał, a pan Zagłoba, nie ochłonąwszy jeszcze, spoglądał osłupiałym wzrokiem to na jednego, to na drugiego. — Złe to są znaki — rzekł w końcu posępnie Jan. — Dawniej na dziesięć zwycięstw przychodziła jedna klęska i świat dziwiliśmy męstwem. Dziś przychodzą nie tylko klęski, ale i zdrady — nie tylko pojedynczych osób, ale całych prowincji. Niech Bóg zmiłuje się nad ojczyzną!... — Dla Boga — rzekł Zagłoba — widziałem na świecie dużo, słyszę, rozumiem, a jeszcze mi się wierzyć nie chce... — Co myślisz czynić, Janie? — rzekł Stanisław. — Pewnie, że w domu nie ostanę, chociaż mnie zimno jeszcze trzęsie. Żonę i dzieci trzeba będzie gdzie bezpiecznie umieścić. Pan Stabrowski, mój krewny, jest łowczym królewskim w Puszczy Białowieskiej i w Białowieży mieszka. Choćby cała Rzeczpospolita wpadła w moc nieprzyjaciół, to przecie tam nie trafią. Jutro zaraz żonę i dzieci wyślę. — I nie będzie to zbytnia ostrożność — odrzekł Stanisław — bo choć z Wielkopolski tutaj daleko, kto wie, czy płomień wkrótce i tych stron nie ogarnie. — Trzeba będzie szlachcie dać znać — rzekł Jan — ażeby się kupili i o obronie myśleli, bo tu jeszcze nikt o niczym nie wie. Tu zwrócił się do pana Zagłoby: — A wy, ojcze, pójdziecie z nami, czyli też Helenie zechcecie do puszczy towarzyszyć? — Ja? — odpowiedział pan Zagłoba — czy pójdę? chybaby mi nogi korzenie w ziemię puściły, wtedy bym nie poszedł, a i to jeszcze prosiłbym kogo, żeby mnie wykarczował. Tak mi się chce szwedzkiego mięsa znowu pokosztować jak wilkowi baraniny! Ha! szelmy, pludraki, pończoszniki!... Pchły im po łydkach inkursję czynią, więc nogi ich swędzą i przez to w domu usiedzieć nie mogą, jeno do cudzych krajów lezą... Znam ja ich, takich synów, bom jeszcze pod panem Koniecpolskim przeciw nim czyniła chcecie waszmościowie wiedzieć, kto wziął w jasyr Gustawa Adolfa, to się nieboszczyka pana Koniecpolskiego spytajcie. Nic więcej nie powiem! Znam ja ich, ale i oni mnie znają... Nie może być inaczej, tylko się, szelmy, zwiedzieli, że Zagłoba się zestarzał. Tak? Poczekajcie! zobaczycie go jeszcze!... Panie! Panie wszechmogący! Czemuś to tak tę nieszczęsną Rzeczpospolitą rozgrodził, że wszystkie świnie sąsiedzkie włażą do niej teraz i trzy najlepsze prowincje już spyskały! Ot, co jest! Ba ! ale któż temu winien, jeśli nie zdrajcy? Nie wiedziała zaraza, kogo brać, i zacnych ludzi pobrała, a zdrajców zostawiła. Dajże Boże jeszcze raz powietrze na pana wojewodę poznańskiego i na kaliskiego, a zwłaszcza na Radziejowskiego z całą rodziną. A jeśli chcesz więcej obywatelów piekłu przysporzyć, to poślij wszystkich tych, którzy onę kapitulację pod Ujściem podpisali. Zestarzał się Zagłoba? zestarzał? Zobaczycie! Janie! radźmy prędzej, co czynić, bo już bym chciał na końskim grzbiecie siedzieć! — Pewnie, że trzeba radzić, gdzie iść. Na Ukrainę do hetmanów ciężko się przedostać, bo ich tam nieprzyjaciel odciął od Rzeczypospolitej i tylko do Krymu maja wolną drogę. Szczęście, że teraz Tatarzy po naszej stronie. Wedle mojej głowy, trzeba nam będzie do króla do Warszawy ruszyć, pana kochanego bronić! — Byle był na to czas — odrzekł Stanisław. — Król jegomość musi tam na gwałt zbierać chorągwie i wprzód, nim przyjdziemy, na nieprzyjaciela pociągnie, a może i spotkanie już nastąpi. — I to być może. — Jedźmy tedy ku Warszawie, byle spiesznie — rzekł Zagłoba. — Posłuchajcie, waćpanowie... Prawda, że nasze imiona groźne są nieprzyjacielowi, ale przecie we trzech niewiele wskóramy, więc ja bym radził tak: Skrzyknijmy szlachty na ochotnika, ile się da, żeby tak choć z chorągiewkę panu przyprowadzić! Łatwo ich do tego namówimy, bo i tak muszą ruszyć, gdy przyjdą wici na pospolite ruszenie, więc im to wszystko jedno — a powiemy, że kto przed wiciami dobrowolnie stanie, miłą panu rzecz uczyni. Z większą siłą więcej można będzie sprawić, i przyjmą nas z otwartymi rękoma. — Nie dziw się waszmość moim słowom — rzekł pan Stanisław — ale po tym, com widział, takiego do pospolitego ruszenia nabrałem wstrętu, że wolę sam iść niżeli z tłumem ludzi wojny nie znających. — To waszmość nie znasz tutejszej szlachty. Tu jednego takiego nie upatrzysz, któren by w wojsku nie sługiwał. Wszystko ludzie doświadczeni i dobrzy żołnierze. — Chyba że tak. — Zaś miałoby być inaczej? Ale poczekajcie no! Jan to już wie, że gdy raz pocznę głową robić, to mi sposobów nie brak. Dlatego w wielkiej żyłem konfidencji z wojewodą ruskim, księciem Jeremim. Niech Jan zaświadczy, ile razy ten największy w świecie wojownik szedł za moją radą i zawsze na tym wygrywał. — Mówcie no, ojcze, co chcecie powiedzieć, bo czasu szkoda — rzekł Jan. — Co chciałem powiedzieć? Oto, co chciałem powiedzieć: nie ten broni ojczyzny i króla, kto się króla za poły trzyma, ale ten, kto nieprzyjaciela bije; a bije ten najlepiej, kto pod wielkim wojownikiem służy. Po co mamy na niepewne do Warszawy chodzić, kiedy król jegomość właśnie może już do Krakowa, do Lwowa albo na Litwę wyjechał; ja waszmościom radzę, abyśmy bez zwłoki udali się pod chorągwie hetmana wielkiego litewskiego, księcia Janusza Radziwiłła. Szczery to pan i wojenny. Chociaż go o pychę pomawiają, pewnie nie będzie on przed Szwedami kapitulował. To przynajmniej wódz i hetman, jak się należy. Ciasno tam będzie, prawda, bo z dwoma nieprzyjaciółmi robota; ale za to pana Michała Wołodyjowskiego zobaczymy, który w kompucie litewskim służy, i znów po staremu do kupy się zbierzem jako za dawnych czasów. Jeżeli niedobrze radzę, niechże mnie pierwszy Szwed za rapcie w jasyr poprowadzi. — A kto wie? a kto wie? — odrzekł żywo Jan. — Może tak będzie najlepiej. — I jeszcze Halszkę z dziećmi po drodze odprowadzimy, bo właśnie przez puszczę przyjdzie nam jechać... — I w wojsku, nie między pospolitakami, będziem służyli — dodał Stanisław. — I będziem się bić, nie sejmikować ani kury po wsiach i twarogi wyjadać. — Waszmość to, widzę, nie tylko w wojnie, ale i w radzie prym możesz trzymać — rzekł pan Stanisław. — Co? ha? — Istotnie, istotnie! — rzekł Jan. — Najlepsza to rada. Po staremu, kupą z Michałem pójdziemy. Poznasz, Stanisławie, największego żołnierza w Rzeczypospolitej i przyjaciela mego szczerego, brata. Pójdźmy teraz do Halszki powiedzieć jej, żeby się też w drogę szykowała. — Aza wie ona już o wojnie? — zapytał pan Zagłoba. — Wie, wie, bo przy niej najpierwej Stanisław opowiadał. Cała we łzach, nieboga... Ale gdym jej rzekł, że trzeba iść, zaraz mi powiedziała: "Idź!" — Chciałbym jutro już ruszyć! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Toteż wyruszymy jutro, i to do dnia — rzekł Jan. — Ty, Stanisławie, musisz być fatigatus wielce po drodze, ale do jutra wywczasujesz się, jak będziesz mógł. Ja dziś jeszcze konie wyślę z pewnymi ludźmi do Białej, do Łosic, do Drohiczyna i do Bielska, żeby wszędzie świeże były na przeprzążkę. A za Bielskiem puszcza tuż. Wozy z zapasami wyjdą także dzisiaj! Żal z kochanego kąta ruszać w świat, ale wola boska! Tym się pocieszam, że o żonę i dziatki będę bezpieczny, bo puszcza najlepsza to w świecie forteca. Chodźcie, waszmościowie, do domu, bo czas się ekspedycją zająć. Poszli. Pan Stanisław, zdrożony wielce, ledwie się posiliwszy i napiwszy, zaraz spać poszedł, a pan Jan z panem Zagłobą zakrzątnęli się około wyprawy. I że ład był u pana Jana wielki, więc wozy i ludzie ruszyli tegoż jeszcze wieczora na noc, a nazajutrz w dzień pociągnęła za nimi kolaska, w której siedziała Helena z dziećmi i jedna stara panna, rezydentka. Pan Stanisław, pan Jan wraz z pięcioma pachołkami jechali konno koło kolaski. Cały orszak posuwał się żywo, bo po miastach świeże konie czekały. Tak jadąc i nie wypoczywając nawet nocami, piątego dnia dojechali do Bielska, a szóstego pogrążyli się już w puszczę od strony Hajnowszczyzny. Objęły ich wraz mroki olbrzymiego boru, który podówczas kilkadziesiąt mil kwadratowych okrywał, łącząc się z jednej strony pasmem nieprzerwanym aż hen, z puszczą Zielonką i Rogowską, z drugiej z pruskimi borami. Żaden najezdnik nie deptał nigdy nogą tych ciemnych głębin, w których człek nieobeznany mógł zabłądzić i błąkać się wkoło, aż póki nie padł z wysilenia lub nie poszedł na łup drapieżnym zwierzętom. Nocami odzywały się tu ryki żubrów i niedźwiedzi wraz z wyciem wilków i beczeniem chrapliwym rysiów. Niepewne drogi wiodły wśród gęstwy lub gołoborza obok zwałów, wykrotów, bagien i straszliwych śpiących jeziorek do rozrzuconych wsi budników, smolarzy i osaczników, którzy częstokroć przez całe życie nie wychylali się z puszczy. Do Białowieży tylko samej prowadził szerszy gościniec przezywany Suchą Drogą, którą królowie jeździli na łowy. Tędy też od strony Bielska i Hajnowszczyzny jechali Skrzetuscy. Pan Stabrowski, łowczy królewski, stary samotnik i kawaler, siedzący ustawicznie jak żubr w puszczy, przyjął ich z otwartymi rękami; dzieci zaś mało nie zdusił w pocałunkach. Żył bowiem tylko z osacznikami, szlacheckiej twarzy nie widując, chyba wtedy, gdy dwór zjechał na łowy. On to zawiadował całym gospodarstwem myśliwskim i wszystkimi smolarniami puszczy. Wielce się strapił wieścią o wojnie, o której się dopiero z ust. pana Skrzetuskiego dowiedział. Częstokroć bowiem tak bywało, że w Rzeczypospolitej paliła się wojna, umierał król, a do puszczy wieść o tym nawet nie dochodziła; dopiero pan łowczy przywoził nowiny, gdy od pana podskarbiego litewskiego wracał, któremu raz do roku rachunki z puszczańskiego gospodarstwa obowiązany był składać. — Nudno tu będzie, bo nudno! — mówił pan Stabrowski do Heleny — ale przezpiecznie, jakby nigdzie na świecie nie było. Żaden nieprzyjaciel nie przedrze się przez te ściany, a choćby i próbował, to by mu osacznicy wszystkich ludzi w lot wystrzelali. Łatwiej Rzeczpospolitą całą zawojować — czego Boże nie daj ! — niż puszczę. Dwadzieścia lat już tu żyję, a i ja jej nie znam, bo są miejsca, gdzie dostąpić nie można i gdzie zwierz tylko mieszka, a może i złe duchy mają swoje stacje, do których się przed głosami dzwonów kościelnych chronią. Ale my żyjem po bożemu, bo we wsi jest kaplica, do której ksiądz z Bielska raz na rok zjeżdża. Będzie wam tu jak w niebie, jeśli nuda nie dokuczy. Za to drzew na opał nie zbraknie... Pan Jan rad był z całej duszy, że takie schronisko dla żony wynalazł; ale próżno go pan Stabrowski zatrzymywał i ugaszczał. Przenocowawszy tylko, ruszyli rycerze nazajutrz świtaniem na wskroś puszczy w dalszą drogę, prowadzeni w labiryncie leśnym przez przewodników, których pan łowczy dostarczył. Kategoria:Potop